The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic part and a method of manufacturing the same.
As electronic products have been miniaturized, various electronic parts have been miniaturized in the form of chips. For example, in the case of small sized capacitors formed of a ceramic material, external electrodes having a predetermined width are formed on both end portions of chip shaped bodies formed of a ceramic material.
Generally, as a method of manufacturing external electrodes, for convenience of a process of manufacturing external electrodes, a method of dipping one ends of chip bodies into a paste to be applied thereto is mainly used. Thereafter, in order to allow the paste to be formed in the form of an electrode, thermal treatment is rapidly performed on the paste, thereby curing the paste.
In this case, during a process of applying and drying the paste, a phenomenon in which a relatively large amount of an external electrode paste may flow toward the chip bodies from a middle portion of the paste in a half moon shape may occur.
When band widths of external electrodes, formed due to the flow of the external electrode paste toward the chip bodies, are excessively large, appearance defects, standard defects, pick-up defects, tombstone defects, or the like, may occur. When the bandwidths of the external electrodes are excessively small, warpage, adhesion strength shortage defects, or the like, may occur. Further, in the case in which band widths of the external electrodes are asymmetric to each other, the above-mentioned defects may further become more severe.
In addition, when deviations in the band widths of external electrodes are not uniform, reproducibility of electric properties may not be obtained. Therefore, external electrodes should be formed to have a uniform band width.